


My Lover Totoro

by b00tycrack (Titanb00ty)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Tonari no Totoro | My Neighbor Totoro (1988)
Genre: M/M, OTP5EVER, thomtoro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-14 10:56:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2189109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Titanb00ty/pseuds/b00tycrack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>thomas whispered into jeans ear like it was a secret like<br/>"guess wat jen i got a secret presant 4u. and it not my duck this time. i know how much u <3 totoro"</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Lover Totoro

thomas was behind the door. o man was he ready to scarcy the willis out of jeanie boy. 321 WOW  
jean clenched his butthole in suprise.

"fuckin thoms imma fuck you up bithc"  
jean was so fuckin mad and thomsa was all lke  
"you mad brah"

and then jean was like "i;m not ur brah otherwise would i do this?"  
and then he ran at thimas with such force and flew into the air like he was gonna kick him but it wasn't his feet that hit thams no.  
i was his dick.

bullseye

and thats how thums got the namethe nichkname woody and jean was bullseye  
anyway now back to teh present

thomas whispered into jeans ear like it was a secret like  
"guess wat jen i got a secret presant 4u. and it not my duck this time. i know how much u <3 totoro"

jean was so aroused right then and he was like well maybe it tomhas butt hole as my presant cuz i do love a good mancave  
but no thats not what thomsa told im

juswt at theat eaxact moment there was a knock at teh door and then thonsd ran to anser it

"its here its finally here lolololololololol get ur dangle ready jean u bout to have so many dreams that about to comme true baby boo and u come to prolly not make that difinitely"  
oh jean was ready like cockadoodledoo bitch

"th-th-th-th-th-th-thomas wat"

the delivery was was like- ooh can i watch but then thumas was like hell nah brah  
and shut door in face and bloody nose but thomas don't give no shit in face he so constipated that why he so excited to get jens dick like come on lil poops come outta there

"mmm my lil buttpouncer u bout to pounce my butt and imma like it dawg"

jen was straight up stroking his nipples seductively and arching his back and sticking his tongue out and he kinda looked mentally retarded but that was thomas fav thing about jenae

o fuck ofuck of fuck o fuk there was a GIANT totoro walkin through the front door and he was swueeeezing through like a marshmell through a pee hole  
jean lost his shit asll of it was gone like so lost like for a century  
he body slammed totoro to teh ground. o god his dick was harder than swimming up a river with no legs and no face

"i wanna come" thomas wined  
sllll sllll sll sllllurpppp

jean was licking totoro like a mama cat cleaning its kittehs private parts

"hean wait. totoro is a bed. ur gonna fuck me on totoro pls fuk me on torot bulseye"

"you got it woody. lets have a rootin tootin time yeeeehaaaaaaw" jean was being sexier than he had ever been in his holes life.

they laid down toroto in the bedroom that alredy smelled like much sex  
they didnt even bother with the condmos cuz like neither of them have the herp and they like the cum everywhere so... dont wrap the pickle ya kna wut i mean?  
jeans cocl was pulsating with desire for both thaoms and totoro

"omGG jesus fuck look how bog totoro dickel is so fuckin longgg and hard for you rn"

this turned jean on so much he was practicly like the light of the sun on a summers day  
and like when its hot from the sun he was sweating too  
they lined up the dicks like thwy playin put put golf like when you gettin so ready to shoot hta ball into the hole but with penins instead  
they counted sdown from 10 9 8 7 6 5 432 1 GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAL

thrustiung so hard into each others tuperwares with their meat wands  
they looked like two sexy fish wriggling on teh land withourt and y aer to breathe and so out of breathe  
ecept thomad could breathe a little and expecially when his nose tickled  
he di that thing like ahhh ahhh ahhh and then

SNE ze ACHOOOOO HOIOH AARRGGG HOO SWUARE ROOT OF 92 BITCH I WANT THAT GATORADE WHY IS THE RE A CROC IN MY CROTCH HOT DIGETY DOOOO WHOOOOOO WEEEE CHOOOOOO

he did it

he crushed the dikc with his vice grip asshole

jeam was so in pain as his meat was being grinded into hambrger in thomases meat crusher like he sounded like coyote in trash compacter  
thamaspulls out of jean with a shooby bop bang ba biddly bop and jenas crushed penes remans are in his butt

"GDI THomsa you did it aginanf now i can 'tahave sex twith totor!!"

thomas just like whatey boo i still can but you can watch and then procedes to fuck himself against totoros furry belly  
rubbing so furriousely in the fur thats probaly why so furiously cuz like fur-iuis ya know?  
Jnea soooooo mad with rage he want torot so bad more than anything in world but now he haf to see thomtoro action but then WOAH  
he became thea bigerat shipper of thomthoro and woooooo wsuch fangirl of his own boyfriend   
maybe one dfay in teh futer he can be threesome with them

gushhhhhhhhh

they comed like 10 times and tototo wasnt grey and white anymor jsut white lik the cum all over alaksa   
jna cud still com cuz now where his pens used to be there was vagine 

that what happen when pines get crushed in butthole

jen lerned the hard way how to get vingina and how to dedicade the vaigne to the thomtoro

and also the HAR Dway!!

hahahahahaah if you know what i mean


End file.
